Not A Regular Fairy Tale
by benmoody0220
Summary: Summary: Yet again, from me another AU fic. Angel and Faith are together. Faith has insomnia, Angel is there with a story. RR. Spoilers: Big time, Buffy Season 2-3. Angel Season 1-Up to Sanctuary. One Shot.


Not A Regular Fairy Tale

Summary: Yet again, from me another AU fic. Angel and Faith are together. Not quite sure how to explain. R/R. Spoilers: Big time, Buffy Season 2-3. Angel Season 1-Up to Sanctuary. One Shot.

Faith lay on her left side in bed. She couldn't sleep. 'Insomnia is a bitch,' she thought as she rolled onto her right side. It was 12:45. She rolled back onto her left side. And rested her head on Angel's chest. He was fast asleep. She watched him sleeping, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I thought you were asleep," Faith said.

"Next to you?" Angel said, sarcasm in his voice. "Insomnia?"

"You guessed it," she said.

He stroked her hair, and kissed her. He held her in his arms. She moved her head so she could get a better look at him. He smiled at her.

"Tell me a story," Faith said in a childish voice.

"What are you, eight?" Angel said.

She nudged him playfully. "Ass."

"Bitch," he replied then kissed her. "Okay how this? 8 years ago, there was a man, dark and mysterious."

"Boring," Faith said laughing.

"As I was saying. There was a man, who we shall call 'Liam', who was alone, though he had a girlfriend, who we shall refer to as 'Buffy' for no particular reason, just because. Buffy had strength unlike any other, she was 'The Slayer'. Liam was alone, and no one could understand the pain or grief or bare the guilt he had. Then a darker girl came along. And he fell in love. Though he couldn't be with her. He tried hard to be close, but he ended up pushing her away. As time went on, the woman, who we shall refer to as 'Faith.'"

Faith giggled at this.

"Faith also had strength just like Buffy's. 'Faith', who he had so desperately loved grew to be something he feared, not because of her, but because of what she had become. Though he tried to help her, her mentor, who shall remain nameless, interfered, he took her away from Liam."

Faith put her arm over Angel's chest, and rested her head over his heart.

"But she escaped from him, and become evil, and evil's right hand. She killed for her boss, stole for him, and betrayed her friends for him. She even poisoned the Liam, but his love for her was not deterred. Ultimately, Buffy and Faith fought. Buffy won, but Faith tried to take her life, so Buffy couldn't cure Liam. Faith was found bruised and bloody, in the back of a pick-up truck, she was in a coma. Doctors feared she would never wake, Liam prayed she would."

Faith closed her eyes.

"Liam left Buffy, and the town in which they had fought evil for three years, he longed to stay with Faith, by Faith but he couldn't, and he couldn't stay with Buffy either. He left and went to L.A., where he met a man sent to him by the powers that be, his name was Doyle. He and Doyle become close friends who fought evil along side Cordelia. But Doyle was killed. He sacrificed himself to save a group of Demons."

Faith shifted her body to become more comfortable.

"After six months of sleeping, Faith woke up. Scared and alone, she fought once more with Buffy, and ran from Sunnydale. She left to go after Ang-Liam. He fought once more to save her. Though she begged him to kill her, he couldn't he still wanted to save her."

"Liam brought the broken woman back to his home, where he promised to help her. After along time of fighting along side each other, they grew closer, she eventually opened up to him. But that's when things began to get bad. Buffy returned seeking revenge on Faith. Revenge for her taking over her life, and hurting her friends."

Faith shut her eyes tight at this, trying to wash it all away.

"But Liam wouldn't allow it, he loved this woman, this woman called Faith, too much to have anything bad happen to her, to have anyone hurt her. He told Buffy to leave, but in defiance to him, she went at Faith. But Liam stepped into the middle of their fight. And forced Buffy to back off. Told her to leave. But Buffy, being stubborn as she was, wouldn't leave, so he lied to her. Told her he was watching Faith because she was a hazard to society. Buffy, being naïve, bought the lies, but so did Faith."

Faith cuddled closer to Angel, if that was possible.

"It took two years for Faith and Liam to get close again. They began to go out, but that's as good as it got. When she told her she loved him, that made him happy. That happiness should never have come."

Angel felt Faiths' hair brush up against the bare skin of his chest, he forced himself not to laugh at the sensation.

"He lost his soul do to the happiness clause, and became evil once more. He began hurting everyone that Liam loved. It was inevitable that Faith and Liam would fight. Faith put it off. She didn't want to kill him. Faith's mentor desperately tried to reach Rosenberg, an old friend who dealt with the evil Liam before, back in Sunnydale, she re-ensouled him after he lost his soul to Buffy."

"After many attempts, her mentor finally got through. She arrived the next day. But the re-ensouling wouldn't be easy. If Liam got far enough away, he could escape her magic. That's why Faith had to fight Liam one last time. The spell worked, but after the fight Faith was barely conscious, she had taken quite a beating. Liam, now re-ensouled carried her back to the hotel, where the gang held the HQ. Over next few days Faith slipped in and out of consciousness. But she somehow recovered."

Faith grew more tired with every word.

"After fighting along side each other for the next three years. Things changed, Angel had become…" Angel realized he slipped, Faith giggled. Angel cleared his throat. "Liam had become more determined not to have the moment of perfect happiness, and Faith pulled a little more away from Liam. But, three years after the evil Liam incident, he saved the world from ending once again. The Powers That Be, had decided he had gained his redemption."

Faith could hear Angel's heart pounding, it calmed her.

"They turned him back into a human, but Liam never stopped fighting, he didn't feel he deserved it."

Faith was asleep on Angel's chest.

"But Faith and Angel," he let it deliberately slip, "remained together, they had eventually gotten married, and had a child, who is now three. They had a happy ending, but he continued to fight. He would never stop fighting."

Angel kissed the top of Faith's head.

"He wouldn't stop fighting because he wanted the world to be safe for his wife and his son, but he knew he couldn't do that alone, but he loved her with all his heart and soul, and his son with all the fatherly love he could."

_So what do you people think? Be nice and review._


End file.
